Deep Sex Adventure
by 1ThrowAwayAccount
Summary: Sourcefed/Super Panic Frenzy: The special relationship between Reina Scully and Steven Suptic, and it's climax. P.s. don't read.


**To Steven and Reina: I'd really recommend that you guys not read this. But I did call it Deep Sex Adventure because I would personally enjoy seeing you guys read it out loud. I'm very Sorry.**

They had really tried. Honestly.

That's about all Steven Suptic and Reina Scully could say for themselves.

Reina had tried to stay faithful to her childhood sweetheart.

Steven had tried so hard to make it easier for her to.

But it was inevitable that, despite their tireless efforts, they would end up fucking in a locked closet in the empty warehouse.

"What ever happened to me being disgusting?", Steve asked, desperately trying to veer them away from the path they were heading, even as his hands gripped Reina's ass and held her up against his tall frame.

"What happened to me being gross?", Reina fired right back as she kissed him into silence, her hands gripping the biceps she had never let herself think of touching.

When they eventually parted for air, Reina reached for her pants, started to unbutton them, shot him a look and said, "Besides, I think we both know what happened"

 _From the beginning Reina and Steve had noticed a strong chemistry between them. The pull they felt to each other was instant and heady. They had rationalized it away as awkward, later joking that Steve was just anxious. He wasn't good with meeting people after all. The alternative was not an option._

 _As it became clearer and clearer to them just how attracted to each other they had become, their interactions needed to be drastically changed._

 _Flirting was dangerous. But it was so fun they couldn't stop._

 _He was to mention Mike as often as he could while still being subtle. Reminders of what was at stake cooled things down fast._

 _Insults were good, necessary. If you call them ugly, they'll start to become ugly to you right?_

 _Real names were too intimate, can't have that. Nicknames were iffy, fake names were best._

 _Being as gross as possible in front of the other was their best bet._

" _So guess who didn't shower today", Steve called out to Reina as she walked into his recording._

" _Ewww Suppie no!", Reina laughed as she took the seat next to him._

" _Yeah I'm like extra greasy", he said, poker faced and staring straight towards the computer, because she was sitting right against his thigh._

 _She should know better than to do that, especially during a shoot. They had a nonverbal agreement that physical contact was a temptation they couldn't afford. They were to say things like:_

" _I haven't showered"_

" _I haven't washed my hands"_

" _I'm sick"_

" _I need to fart"_

" _I need to poop"_

 _*Fart*_

 _*Burp*_

 _These phrases and their variations kept away suspicions as to why they never touched. And it had been working well enough, until that day._

"I am not a homewrecker", Steve whispered to himself even as he lowered his head between Reina's thighs.

He would be lying if he said he hadn't thought about doing this hundreds of times before. Reina's head flies back against the wall as his tongue parts her folds. Not liking the angle, Steve lifts her legs over his shoulders and stands up, opening her up to him. As Reina sits suspended only by Steve's enormous arms, she is more aroused than she's ever been, and finds she has absolutely no control over the noises that begin to escape her throat.

"Like you _**uh**_ aren't even a little proud of _OOOOH_! FUCK!", She shouted as Steve pushed two of his large fingers into her sweet cooter.

Steve is satisfied knowing what her real sex sounds are, and it makes all those times she teased him with her fake ones, completely worth it. Reina had always had a thing for his hands, and his forearms, and just his arms in general. Feeling what they were capable of now, justifies every second she spent staring at them.

Then Steve sucks her clit into his mouth and her back arches her off the wall. She's panting and swearing and tensing every muscle in her body as everything goes dark.

 _As Phil continues to read the worst thing that has ever been created, in Reina's and Steve's opinion, they are forced to laugh it off. Because the story is no doubt purposefully horrible, and the dialogue is ridiculous, but that doesn't stop them from thinking the naughty thoughts they had been suppressing for so long._

" _HAHA her_ right _titty", Steve laughed way louder than natural, as he angled his body away from her. His eyes screamed discomfort._

" _I know right? Like why the_ Right _one", she also laughed, cringing away from her own thoughts, and crossing her arms over her chest._

 _Their eyes meet accidentally and quickly flit away, but the damage is done. They can't go back after this. They couldn't even look at each other. They could never be just friends and co-workers. But dammit if they weren't gonna try._

 _She was going to go home, and fuck her husband until it was his face she actually wanted to see._

 _He was going to go very far away and wreck a different marriage._

 _That would have to be enough._

 _Right?_

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?", Reina growled as she pushes Steve's briefs down.

"Uh Sorry", Steve says guiltily as her hand tries, and fails to encircle his girth.

"Fuck you, shut up", Reina harshly whispers to him, as she pushes him to sit against the wall.

As she positions herself over him, she starts to grumble under her breath,

"It just wasn't fucking enough that you fucking look like that, and your fucking arms do that fucking flex thing, but _nooooo_ , Steven fucking Suckdick has to have a fucking Hugedick"

Steve sits under her feeling thoroughly chastised, while also preening over her comments. He feels much better about not being on top now.

As Reina lowers herself onto him painstakingly slowly, her nails dig into Steve's broad shoulders. Steve gasps the "Oh!" he does whenever he's doing good in a game. He accidentally bucks his hips deep into Reina, making her cry out shrilly.

"Shit sorry", Steve apologizes, wide eyed and guilty, taking extra care to keep still.

"Shut up and do it again", she commands bitingly, grabbing hold of his neck.

And so he does.

And when its all done and they're silently sitting in the aftermath of what they've done, they start to laugh.

"Oh fuck"

"Yeah. Fuck"


End file.
